One (1) of the many chores that plague a homeowner is the raking and subsequent removal of yard waste. This often back breaking work may be necessitated by lawn-clippings after mowing one's lawn or the collection and removal of fallen leaves in the autumn. Regardless of the type of lawn waste, removal of the yard waste is a chore most homeowners have come to dread.
Part of the reason the removal of yard waste is so difficult is due to the location of the waste being on the ground thereby requiring the homeowner to engage in repetitious and fatiguing acts of bending over and standing up coupled with the difficulty in keeping whatever waste receptacle bag the homeowner is using to dispose of the yard waste in an open configuration.
Many efforts have been made to address this problem by outfitting a bag holder to a handle such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,641,187, 5,997,061, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2006/0191542 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,278. However, these devices are unsatisfactory. As a result, there is a need for a waste receptacle holding device which easily secures a waste receptacle in an open configuration while employing a handle that is sturdy and long enough to allow a user to easily manipulate the device without unnecessary fatigue. The device of the instant application accomplishes this task.